Capítulo 8: Cara a Cara, Frente a Frente, Mano a Mano, Hoy Todo Acaba
thumb|400px (La nave llega cerca de la instalación Ying Yang, cerca se ven restos de naves de El otro Covenant) Alex: Por Dios. Rog: Parece un cementerio de naves. (Aparece otra transmisión) Roma: We have failed, now they are alone. (La transmisión desaparece) Samuel: Grandioso, ahora que. Somber: Diríjanse al reemplazo de la instalación luz, ahí estará Craber, y nosotros también. (Bajan a ella) Alex: Bien, pero ¿Qué van a hacer?. Somber: Ya veremos. (Se dirigen a unos edificios en el pelican ráfaga de fuego, llegan a ellos) Somber: Tengan mucho cuidado el enemigo puede estar en cualquier lugar. Samuel: Entendido. Carter: Anotado. (Se ollen unos ruidos y del techo salen varios crodos) Somber: Eliminenlos a todos. (Empiezan a dispararse y lentamente empiezan a caer uno tras otro los crodos. En otro lugar) Craber: Imposible,manden a los destructores. (De vuelta con ellos) Samuel: Habra mas como ellos. Somber: Sera peor Samuel. (A lo lejos se ven tres destructores) Carter: ¿Qué es eso? (Los destructores empiezan a acercarse) Somber: Algo malo, cubranse. (Los destructores empiezan a disparar) Carter: (Con un lanzacohetes) Cubranse los oidos todos. (Dispara y elimina a un destructor) Samuel: Genial, ahora elimina a los otros dos. Carter Ese es el problema, solo tenía una vala. Samuel: Entonces nos fregamos, verdad. Rog: Si Samuel, y bien fregados. (Los destructores avanzan, pero somber saca dos detonadores) Somber: (Lanzndoselos) Cubranse. (Se destruye el piso y los dos destructores caen. En otro lugar) Craber: Esto es imposible, preparen la nave, nos largamos de aquí. (El edificio tiembla) Max: Chicos, debemos irnos. Somber: ¿Por qué?, no hemos llegado a Craber. Max: Ese es el problema, Craber se va. (Salen y Max los recoge, a lo lejos ven la nave de Craber huyendo, y por el otro lado el Last Hope. De la nada sale un super scarab) Somber: ¿Qué carajos?. Rog: De donde salio eso. Carter: Miren, en el cielo. (Se ve la ciudad santa covenant en el cielo) Somber: Carajo. Samuel: Esta apuntando al Last Hope. Alex: Chicos, si esa cosa nos da no podremos alcanzar a Craber. Somber: Pero, ¿Qué hacemos?. Max: Ya se, chicos salten. Somber: ¿Qué? Samuel: Ni loco. Carter: Primero te mato yo. Rog: No, chicos, miren, atras hay otro pelican esperandonos. Somber: ¿Cuál es tu plan? Max: Me estrellare con ese scarab. Carter: ¿No vendras con nosotros? Max: Lo siento, pero el pelican no se puede manejar solo. Salten, ya, ya, ya. (Todos enos Max saltan al pelican) Max: Es hora de hacer algo bueno de mi vida. (El pelican de Max se estrella con el super scarab el cual cae destruido. Un momento antes Max salta de su pelican) Max: Suerte chicos, la necesitaran. (Mientras en el Last Hope) Alex: Max nos salvo. Rog: Se la debemos. Samuel: Si. Frank: Si me disculpan, señores, les recuerdo que hay un forerunner que alcanzar. (El Last Hope se va acercando a la nave de Craber lentamente) Alex: Escuchen chicos, esto es lo que pasara, ustedes seran mandados al espacio con unos Boosters Frames. Samuel: De lujo. Frank: Señor, nos aproximamos. Alex: Bien, salgan, y Somber, ya sabes que hacer. Somber: Seguro. (Salen del Last Hope) Alex: De aquí en adelante estan solos chicos. Somber: Enendido y anotado señor. Escucharon. Samuel: Por supuesto. Carter: Seguro. Rog: Claro que si. (Aparecen banshees) Somber: Banshees, escuchen, denles con todo. Careter: Claro que si. Samuel: Les dare con todo lo que tenga y no tenga. (empiezan a pelear y Carter pierde su Booster y Rog lo recoge) Rog: Escucha, Carter, ahí vienen un banshee. Carter: Entiendo. (Carter salta cae en el banshee, saca al piloto, lo mata con un cuchillo, lo tira al espacio y toma el banshee) Somber: Bien tenemos a un infiltrado. (Se ve una compuerta abierta en la nave de Craber) Samuel: Somber, ya viste. Somber: Si, todos, hacía haya. (Las compuertas se empiezan a cerrar y los Boosters de Rog y Somber, y el banshee de Carter se destruyen, menos el Booster de Samuel) Somber: De aquí seguimos a pie. Samuel: Adelantence, revisare mi Booster, a ver si todavía puede andar. Carter: Estas seguro. Samuel: Si. Rog: Tranquilos, yo me quedo con el, los alcanzo mas tarde. Somber: Entendido. Bueno, creo que solo somos tu y yo Carter. Carter: Así es, andando. (Avanzan, y después de un rato ollen la voz de Craber en un pasilo, después de eso salen un comandante prometeo, y dos Spec-ops) Craber: Creen que me venceran, se exactamente en donde estan y a donde iran, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Somber: Tres prometeos. Carter: Tranquilo, yo me encargo de ellos, tu vete. Somber: Pero... Carter: Tranquilo, soy un SCDO, no hay caída a la que no sobreviva. Somber: Entendido. (Se retira por otro pasillo) Carter: Muy bien chicos, bailemos. (Mientras en otro pasillo, Somber se encuentra con el hunter Chunt) Somber: Carajo ahora no. (Chunt golpea el piso, pero Somber salta por encima de el y sigue su camino) Somber: Tal vez para la proxima amigo. (Entra por una puerta y dtras de ella hay un pasillo en el Craber) Craber: Bienvenido reclamador, te estaba esperando. Somber: Es hora de terminar esto. (Craber empuja a Somber cuando este a penas se esta acercando) Somber: Auch. Craber: Ves eres debil, ni siquiera te pudiste acercar al menos a 3 metros. Somber: Basta. Craber: Traigan al mega Destructor. (Aparece un destructor gigante de entre 30 y 45 metros de alto) Craber: Intenta pasar esto. (Se oye un ruido y aparecen Rog y Samuel en el Booster y derriban al mega destructor) Rog: Es tu turno Somber. (Rog le lanza a Somber un detonador) Samuel: Acabalo. Craber: ¡Suficiente! (Derrumba el Booster de Samuel junto a el y a Rog) Somber: Pagaras por eso Craber. Craber: ¿A si? ¿Y como?. Michael: Así. Craber: ¿Qué? (Aparece Michael e intenta detener a Craber) Michael: Hazlo ahora Somber. Somber: Pero no se don... (Ve el cuello de Craber, y recuerda lo que le habían dicho el profeta sangheili y Crersor) Profeta: Mira mas arriba del pecho, pero mas abajo de la barbilla. Crersor: Su cuello, su cuello es su debilidad. Somber: Claro, a eso se referian. Michael: Rápido, no resitire mas. (Somber saca un cuchillo y se lo encaja a Craber en el cuello mientras dice sus ultimas palabras) Craber: ¡NNNNOOO! Somber: ¿En donde estuviste en todo este tiempo? Michael: Estuve por ahí. (Somber se queda viendo el detonador) Michael: Adelante, hazlo. Somber: Pero, ¿Y mis amigos? Alex: (Por radio) Aquí Alex del Last Hope tenemos a todos, adelante, hazlo Somber. Somber: Te extrañare amigo. Michael: Solo recuerda, estare ahí siempre que lo necesites. (Somber activa el detonador y hay un destello blanco. Mientras en Apocalypto) 1 semana después Alex: Y así, con gran orgullo entrego estas medallas a estos cuatro valientes soldados, por enfrentar a lo desconocido y ver a la cara a la muerte. A ti Rog, se te entrega esta medalla por tu valentia, es un gran honor tenerte aquí. A ti Samuel, se te entrega esta medalla por tu valentia, es un gran honor tenerte aquí. A ti Carter, se te entrega esta medalla por enfrentar a lo desconocido y no rendirte, es un honor tenerte aquí. Y por ultimo, al soldado Max se te entrega esta medalla, por sacrificar a todo lo que tenias para que otros pudieran avanzar, es un gran honor tenerte aquí. Y así con este gran honor, presentamos esta estatua, en honor al spartan Somber-221, por su gran sacrificio y valor, es un honor que se haya sacrificado. 2 horas después (Rog ve la estatua de Somber, mientras llegan los demas con el) Max: Todos lo extrañaremos, no solo tu. Rog: Lo se. Carter: Tranquilo, aquí estamos nosotros. Samuel: Para apoyarte siempre. Rog: Lo único que espero, es que al fin pueda descansar en paz. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Universo-221 Categoría:Saga Sombría